


Ce que j'ai fait pour toi

by victoire12epona



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Idiots in Love, M/M, big sister Erza
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoire12epona/pseuds/victoire12epona
Summary: Série de one-shot indépendants et non chronologiques mais faisant partie du même univers (pas un AU mais j'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'anime).Au cours des années, Gray et Natsu ont fait de nombreuses choses l'un pour l'autre. Des petites choses sans importance, d'autres d'importance vitale mais toujours des choses qui comptent, qui construisent leur relation sous le regard bienveillant et protecteur d'Erza et ceux lassés, amusés, étonnés, perplexes... de tous les autres personnages de l'anime.OS 1 : Les jolies choses : Noël, ange et glaceOS 2 : Période glaciaire : mer, rivière et glace
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Les jolies choses

**Author's Note:**

> En cette période de confinement, et plutôt que de corriger mes copies, me voilà lancée dans une nouvelle fic sur un nouveau fandom. Pour le moment je n'ai vu l'anime que jusqu'à la fin de l'arc Tartaros (+ l'arc sur Maëvis) même si je sais en bonne partie ce qui se passe dans la suite mais pas mal de choses me déplaisent dans la suite et même dans l'arc Tartaros donc je reprends globalement tout ce qui précède cet arc mais pour les OS postérieurs à celui-ci, je m'éloignerai davantage de l'anime.  
> Ces OS se concentrent sur la relation (totalement fantasmée, vive les fanfictions) entre Natsu et Gray mais fera aussi beaucoup référence à Erza car Erza est... Erza (ça se sent que j'adore ce personnage ?).  
> Rien de vraiment graphique et dans la plupart des OS, leur amour est surtout suggéré donc pour le moment ça reste tout public.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Ce que j’ai fait pour toi**

** Les jolies choses **

Lucy admira son travail. Pour le premier Noël qu’elle passerait à la guilde – assez étrangement, ils avaient toujours été en mission à cette période et aucun de ces compagnons n’avaient semblé se rappeler des fêtes avant que le jour fût largement passé – elle avait décidé d’honorer sa nouvelle famille et en même temps de retrouver des souvenirs de son enfance. Aussi avait-elle décidé de décorer la guilde pour les fêtes. Elle avait dépensé des sommes importantes mais la dernière mission lui avait rapporté largement de quoi payer son loyer et, c’est bien connu, quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! En plus, un certain nombre de leurs amis d’autres guildes – Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus… – avaient été invités et Lucy tenait à leur en mettre plein la vue. Elle avait donc particulièrement soigné la décoration et tout particulièrement les délicates décorations de glace qui faisaient fureur à cette période de l’année et qu’elle avait installées un peu partout sur les murs, pendues au plafond, sur les sapins... Lucy se souvenait encore son émerveillement, petite, quand sa mère installait les décorations de glace dans tout le manoir.

Lucy admirait encore ses décorations quand la guilde commença à se remplir avec des membres de Fairy Tail et leurs amis des autres guildes, tous vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, et tous aussi bruyants et joyeux qu’on pouvait s’y attendre.

« C’est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda Cana, étonnamment sans le moindre alcool à proximité, en s’approchant de Lucy.

_ C’est beau, non ? acquiesça-t-elle. »

Lucy fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie grimacer.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’inquiéta-t-elle. Je voulais juste faire plaisir à tout le monde.

_ Les décorations de glace…

_ Eh bien quoi ?

_ C’était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Cana allait répondre quand la porte de la guilde s’ouvrit violemment devant nul autre que Natsu, vêtu de son habituelle tenue – il ne pouvait pas faire un effort, pesta intérieurement Lucy – et son large sourire enfantin et Happy qui rejoignit immédiatement Carla et Wendy arrivées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Natsu sembla admirer les décorations et se dirigea vers elles comme fasciné. Il saisit délicatement – une première – un petit ange de glace… qui se mit immédiatement à fondre. Natsu se figea, son sourire s’affaissa et, si Lucy ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu croire qu’il était au bord des larmes.

« Oh ! Natsu ! Je n’avais pas pensé qu’il ferait forcément fondre la glace. C’est ce que tu voulais dire… se désola Lucy.

_ En partie… commença Cana. »

La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau violemment devant un Gray maussade suivi de près par Erza.

« Et voilà le deuxième… murmura Cana. »

Lucy voulut se retourner vers son amie pour lui demander ce qu’elle entendait par là mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par l’attitude de Gray. Le jeune homme s’était figé, avait englobé d’un regard la scène qui s’étendait devant ses yeux – la guilde décorée, les nombreux mages qui semblaient s’amuser, Natsu se tenant toujours désemparé avec un tas de glace fondue dans les mains – et de maussade, son attitude vira à la fureur froide – glacée même.

« C’est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il d’un ton si froid qu’il aurait pu trancher une montagne en désignant les décorations de glace qui ornaient la guilde.

_ Des… des décorations de glace, bégaya Lucie en se demandant ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire alors que tout le monde dans la guilde se tournait vers la scène qui se jouait. »

Le regard que lui jeta Gray aurait pu la transformer en bouillie de glace s’il avait duré plus d’une demi-seconde. Gray tourna à nouveau son regard vers les décorations de glace, regard où le mépris le plus violent le disputait à peine à la furie glaciale.

« Certainement pas ! claqua-t-il et d’un geste de la main, il fit exploser en une myriade d’étincelles de glace toutes les décorations de la pièce et même la glace fondue qui gouttait de la main de Natsu.

Lucy ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était furieuse. Elle avait dépensé des sommes importantes et s’était donné du mal et Gray avait tout détruit en quelques secondes ! Natsu avait fait fondre une des décorations mais il ne l’avait pas fait exprès – même si étant un chasseur de dragon de feu il aurait pu s’en douter mais bon, la réflexion n’était pas la plus grande qualité de son ami – mais Gray avait tout détruit délibérément. C’était méchant, c’était…

Lucy se tourna vers Cana pour lui demander ce qui arrivait à Gray mais elle fut à nouveau coupée dans son élan quand le mage de glace, qui n’avait toujours pas bougé de l’encadrement de la porte, joignit ses doigts avant d’écarter les mains, émettant une magie qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu produire avant cela. Les murs, plafonds, meubles, sapins… de la salle se couvrir alors de guirlande de glace aux arabesques délicates, de fleurs dont on aurait presque pu sentir le parfum embaumer l’air, de délicates sculptures d’anges, d’oiseaux plus vrais que nature, le plafond se couvrit d’étoiles qui reflétaient la lumière des lampes… Le spectacle était absolument fabuleux. Les anges et les oiseaux battaient doucement des ailes, les carillons de glace tintaient d’un son apaisant, les sculptures de différents animaux s’ébrouaient doucement… Effectivement, devait reconnaître Lucy, à côté de ça, ses décorations de glace ne valaient rien. Lucy se demanda si elle avait heurté la fierté de Gray en introduisant dans la guilde des éléments de glace venant d’un mage étranger qui les vendait au marché. Est-ce que c’était une faute ? Une sorte de tabou ?

« Ok, je reconnais que c’est magnifique. Je ne savais pas que Gray pouvait faire ça. On dirait plutôt la magie de Léon – le mage de glace était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt avec quelques autres camarades de Lamia Scale – les animaux, la glace mouvante…

_ Gray est tout à fait capable d’utiliser cette magie. Il refuse de combattre avec, c’est tout, répondit Erza en s’approchant des deux filles. »

Gray, quant à lui, s’était finalement décidé à quitter son emplacement. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers l’un des murs et décrocha un minuscule oiseau de la corniche. La sculpture était d’une finesse et d’une délicatesse qui défiait l’entendement. Le moindre détail était visible, la moindre barbule était apparente et le petit animal battait des ailes et claquait du bec, prêt à prendre son envol. En quelques pas, le mage de glace fut devant Natsu et lui fourra l’oiseau dans les mains avant de faire demi-tour jusqu’au bar où il s’installa, tournant le dos à la salle et à l’ensemble des personnes présentes qui le fixaient avec les yeux plus ou moins écarquillés.

Lucy détourna son regard de Gray et s’arrêta sur Natsu. Le chasseur de dragon tenait toujours dans ses mains le minuscule oiseau qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par la chaleur qu’émettait constamment le jeune homme. Le visage de Natsu se modifia pour arborer le sourire le plus incroyable que Lucy ait jamais vu sur le visage de son ami. Elle entendit même un petit cri de joie avant que le jeune homme se précipitât à son tour vers le bar où il s’installa à côté de Gray – collé à Gray même et Lucy ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter que cela tourne encore au pugilat. Mais, à son grand étonnement, aucun des deux mages ne semblaient avoir envie de se battre.

« Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda-t-elle à Cana et Erza, cette dernière posant un regard attendri sur les deux jeunes hommes qui leur tournaient le dos.

_ Natsu et Gray, répondit simplement Cana comme si cela expliquait tout ; et c’était probablement le cas.

_ L’oiseau va fondre, non ? Natsu avait l’air si heureux mais… »

Cana éclata de rire mais ce fut Erza qui répondit :

« L’oiseau ne va pas fondre. Ça fait des années que Gray sait faire des sculptures résistantes à Natsu.

_ Ouais, elles sont natsufugées ! s’exclama Cana ce qui fit lever les yeux d’Erza.

_ Longtemps ?

_ Depuis leur enfance…

_ Pardon ? les interrompit Léon qui s’était approché en entendant leur discussion. Tu es vraiment en train de dire que non seulement Gray sait faire des sculptures résistantes à un chasseur de dragon de feu mais en plus qu’il en est capable depuis l’enfance ? Tu rigoles ! La plupart des mages de glace sont à peine capable de conserver leurs sculptures quelques jours à une température de vingt degrés et quelques heures à proximité de flammes…

_ Gray n’est pas la plupart des mages, claqua Erza. Comme tu devrais le savoir. Et ses sculptures sont permanentes. »

Léon leva les deux mains devant lui en signe de reddition sous le regard noir que lui jetait la mage-chevalier. Lucie avait toujours du mal à comprendre la relation d’Erza et Gray. D’Erza, Gray et Natsu. Et pourtant, elle les connaissait maintenant depuis plusieurs années.

« Depuis l’enfance, reprit Lucie, persuadée qu’il y avait là une histoire intéressante. »

Elle ne se trompait pas comme le prouva Cana qui commença à raconter à un public qui s’était étoffé de plusieurs autres membres de la guilde :

« C’était le matin du 24 décembre. Gray devait être à la guilde depuis sept ou huit mois, Erza depuis six, peut-être cinq mois et Natsu depuis presque trois ? Quelque chose comme ça en tout cas. Nous – tous les enfants - étions tous à la guilde, chargés de décorer le sapin pendant que les adultes s’occupaient des autres préparatifs. Enfin quand je dis tous… Gray boudait dans un coin. Il ne voulait pas venir mais le maître lui avait fait comprendre qu’il n’avait pas le choix tant qu’il vivait là… Quand Gray a eu son appartement, il a crû que cela lui éviterait de devoir assister aux fêtes… – Cana pouffa – Erza ou Natsu l’obligent à venir chaque année ! Aujourd’hui c’était au tour d’Erza… »

Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi Gray était si maussade en arrivant et qu’Erza le suivait de près.

« J’avais acheté une décoration de glace. Un petit ange et j’en étais très fière ! Il passait entre les mains de tous nos camarades. Mirajane avait prévenu Elfman de faire attention et elle avait gardé l’ange dans les mains pour le montrer à Lisanna. Erza avait dit qu’un ange devrait avoir une épée. Luxus, qui faisait déjà sa crise d’adolescence avec quelques années d’avance, avait lancé qu’il avait vu mieux mais il avait tout de même tenu à tenir l’ange et… Je l’ai passé à Natsu. Tu peux imaginer ce qui s’est passé.

_ L’ange a fondu ?

_ Oui. Et j’ai… crié sur Natsu. Ce n’était pas sa faute mais on n’était que des enfants. Et à l’époque, Natsu était comme… un dragon de feu dans un magasin de glace ? Il était ce drôle de petit garçon qui ne connaissait aucun code, ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec d’autres êtres humains mais qui ne cherchaient qu’à s’intégrer et… J’ai été méchante. J’ai pas été la seule. On était juste des gosses mais… Enfin, j’ai commencé à me sentir coupable quand Natsu s’est mis à pleurer. On se sentait tous coupables mais on ne savait pas quoi faire. Je pense que les adultes allaient intervenir quand Gray s’est retrouvé au milieu de nous sans qu’on ait remarqué qu’il avait bougé. Il n’a pas dit un seul mot. Il a balayé la glace fondue de la main de Natsu et a refait un ange. Et il l’a collé dans les mains de Natsu. L’ange a évidemment fondu. Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, Gray a refait un ange et remis dans les mains de Natsu. Et il a recommencé. Et recommencé. Et…

_ C’était cruel, non ? demanda Lucie, les sourcils froncés.

_ Cela aurait été cruel si à chaque fois l’ange ne tenait pas un peu plus longtemps, la contredit Erza. »

Lucie écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que Gray essayait de rendre l’ange résistant à Natsu ?

Cana et Erza hochèrent la tête.

« Ça a duré des heures… continua Cana. Personne n’avait jamais vu Natsu rester immobile et silencieux aussi longtemps. Il est resté là pendant tout ce temps, les mains devant lui à attendre que Gray pose un ange dessus. Nous, cela faisait longtemps qu’on avait laissé tomber et qu’on était allé s’occuper d’autre chose. Je ne sais pas combien de fois Gray a refait un ange mais…

_ Trois mille sept cent quatre fois, la coupa Erza.

_ Bon, Erza sait… C’est vrai que tu étais restée à les regarder. Et à compter apparemment… Les adultes commençaient à s’inquiéter. Il pensait que Gray allait finir par s’évanouir à force d’utiliser sa magie et personne ne savait vraiment comment Natsu allait réagir… Mais les anges tenaient de plus en plus longtemps et c’était tellement… bizarre de les voir tous les deux comme ça… Finalement, personne n’est intervenu et alors que la fête allait commencer on s’est aperçu que Natsu tenait un ange depuis près d’une demi-heure sans que la sculpture ne semble affectée. Tu aurais vu le sourire de Natsu quand il a compris…

_ Un peu comme le sourire qu’il a eu tout à l’heure ?

_ Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Le maître et les autres adultes en sont restés bouche-bée. Nous, on comprenait pas vraiment. C’était Noël, on voulait juste faire la fête et on voyait pas vraiment ce qui était extraordinaire… »

Il y avait tout un petit groupe autour de Cana, un petit groupe qui n’avait pas assisté à la scène initiale mais qui, par contre, était à même de comprendre l’exploit qu’avait réalisé un Gray d’à peine dix ans.

« Et après ? demanda Lucie.

_ Après ? Gray a passé la soirée endormi à une table avec Natsu et Erza en gardiens silencieux. Natsu a passé la soirée à retourner l’ange dans ses mains. Ça doit être le seul Noël où il n’a pas mis le feu à quelque chose !

_ Et l’ange ? Il est devenu quoi ? interrogea Wendy.

_ Il est à la maison, répondit Happy. Avec les autres.

_ Il existe encore ! s’exclama Léon sans que personne ne fît attention à lui.

_ Les autres quoi ? demanda Lucie.

_ Les autres sculptures ! Il y en a plein ! De toutes sortes !

_ N’y pense même pas, Lucie, la coupa Erza avant même qu’elle n’ouvrît la bouche.

_ Je n’ai rien dit !

_ Tu pensais demander à Gray de te faire une sculpture.

_ Eh bien…

_ Gray les détruit toutes. Il détruira toutes les décorations à la fin de la soirée.

_ Mais… pourquoi ? »

Erza haussa les épaules.

« Natsu va être effondrée si Gray détruit la sculpture qu’il lui a donnée.

_ Oh, il ne va la détruire celle-là, répondit Cana comme si c’était une évidence. D’où tu crois que viennent toutes les sculptures que Natsu garde chez lui ? C’est un truc de dragon… »

Devant les regards chargés d’incompréhension du groupe qui l’entourait, Cana continua :

« Avoir un trésor. C’est un truc de dragon, non ? Etre attiré par les jolies choses et constituer un trésor ? »

Gajeel, à qui Cana avait adressé ses questions, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finit par grommeler une réponse qui pouvait vaguement passer pour affirmative. Le chasseur de dragon tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes hommes, toujours assis au bar, qui ne semblaient accorder aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d’eux.

Etre attiré par les jolies choses… Oui, Natsu était peut-être bien attiré par les jolies choses mais Gajeel était persuadé que la jolie chose dont Natsu voulait faire son trésor n’était pas ce que Cana croyait. Et que la jolie chose en question le transformerait en glaçon si Gajeel avait le malheur de l’appeler comme ça autrement que dans sa tête…


	2. Période glaciaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La glaciation comme solution...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les commentaires et les kudos.  
> Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera à Natsu d'être un sauveur...

**Période glaciaire**

La tempête faisait rage et elle redoublait encore de seconde en seconde. Personne ne parvenait à faire quelque chose. Ni Wendy dont la magie ne semblait nullement affecter les vents violents qui se déchaînaient autour d’eux ni Jubia qui n’était pas parvenue à influencer même à peine les vagues qui s’écrasaient sur le bateau, menaçant de le détruire à chaque déferlante. Quant à utiliser un esprit – Aquarius pour ne pas la nommer – disons juste que cela n’avait pas été l’idée du siècle. Tout cela pour dire que la vingtaine de membres de Fairy Tail et la dizaine de membres d’autres guildes qui se trouvaient sur le bateau en perdition étaient tous plus ou moins verts – et pour une fois cela ne concernait pas que les chasseurs de dragons qui étaient, on peut l’imaginer, dans un état déplorable – accrochés à n’importe quel élément du bateau pour essayer de ne pas tomber à l’eau. Cependant, l’issue semblait inévitable tant la tempête était violente et ne semblait pas prête de se calmer, au contraire même. Les vagues, plus hautes que le bateau, se fracassaient en mugissant sur celui-ci dans d’horribles craquements. Le bruit était épouvantable, déchirant les tympans, cultivant la terreur dans les cœurs, le vent cinglait les corps et les visages comme des milliers de coups de fouet plantés de lames…

Natsu fut le premier à tomber à la mer – à force d’être penché par-dessus le bastingage pour vomir, c’était prévisible – mais d’autres suivirent rapidement alors qu’une vague particulièrement violente coucha le bateau, manquant de peu le briser en deux. Ils allaient tous périr noyés, engloutis par la mer furieuse. Une vague plus haute que les autres arrivait sur eux et tous savait que le bateau ne pourrait y résister. Et puis… plus rien.

Blanc. Froid. Silence.

C’est le silence qui réveilla d’abord les mages. Un silence vide. Brutal. D’autant plus choquant qu’un instant plus tôt, les hurlements de la tempête auraient réveillé mille morts. Puis le froid les saisit. Un froid piquant accompagné d’une odeur d’hiver. La vue fut le dernier sens à reprendre ses droits et le blanc les entoura. Du blanc partout, aveuglant.

Les mages tombés à l’eau se redressèrent, encore groggy. Surpris d’être vivants. Surpris d’être debout. Tout autour d’eux, sous eux, à perte de vue… le paysage était glacé. Vagues arrêtées dans leur élan, figées dans la glace avant qu’elles n’eussent atteint le bateau. La dernière vague les dominait, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du bateau, figée dans son élan pour se fracasser sur le navire. Un spectacle assez fabuleux.

Sur le navire aussi les mages se redressaient. Un bateau gelé, de la coque aux voiles, la moindre corde, le moindre instrument de navigation. Et une silhouette isolée, accrochée des deux mains au bastingage, le regard au loin.

« Eh princesse de glace ![1] s’exclama Natsu en escaladant le navire renversé, démontrant une nouvelle fois l’incroyable capacité des chasseurs de dragons à se remettre de leurs blessures et beaucoup plus à l’aise maintenant que plus rien ne bougeait. Tu admires ton royaume ? »

Gray soupira, les doigts tellement crispés sur le bastingage gelé qu’il doutait pouvoir les en détacher. En même temps, c’était probablement la seule raison qui expliquait qu’il était encore debout.

Les autres rejoignirent le bateau avec plus ou moins de facilité et de grâce. La plupart jetait des regards qu’ils voulaient discrets vers Gray qui n’avait toujours pas bougé et se retrouvait dos à eux. Natsu vint s’interposer, à quelques centimètres à peine du mage de glace.

« Tu… Tu as gelé la mer ! bégaya Lucie.

_ Yep ! répondit Natsu, son sourire s’entendant parfaitement.

_ On ne peut pas geler la mer, nia Léon. C’est une eau vivante et salée !

_ C’est quoi le problème avec le sel ? demanda Natsu.

_ C’est ce qu’on utilise pour dégeler les routes ! asséna Lucie et tout le monde entendit le « crétin » qu’elle n’avait pas prononcé.

_ Ouais… Ben, Princesse a gelé la totalité de la mer ! s’exclama Natsu toujours aussi enthousiaste.

_ Bon sang, murmura Gray toujours agrippé au bastingage, j’espère que je n’ai gelé que la mer.

_ Allez, Princesse, viens avec moi. »

Natsu entreprit de décrocher les mains de Gray tout en ayant passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Gray le laissa faire, difficilement conscient. Natsu rattrapa Gray dont les jambes ne semblaient plus le porter avant qu’il ne s’écroulât.

« Eh, Princesse ! Reste avec nous ! »

Et Natsu entraîna Gray vers le centre du bateau où tous les autres s’étaient rassemblés. Les jambes du mage de glace ne portaient absolument pas son poids aussi Nastu, avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, souleva son camarade et le porta en mariée sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient des autres.

« Le carrosse de Princesse est avancée !

_ Bon sang Natsu, tu crois pas que tu devrais te taire ? Le gars vient de geler la mer ! Faudra pas te plaindre si tu finis en glaçon ! pesta Gajeel.

_ Je vois pas le problème… fanfaronna Natsu en s’asseyant, Gray plus ou moins affalé sur ses genoux.

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est probablement la seule chose qui fait que Gray n’a pas encore perdu conscience, expliqua Erza. Et Natsu sait que Gray ne lui ferait pas réellement de mal…

_ C’est sexiste, murmura soudainement Gray qui semblait avoir un sursaut de conscience. Quand tu me traites de princesse. Tu laisses entendre que les filles sont faibles… »

La totalité des femmes se tournèrent vers Natsu qui se mit à gigoter sous leur regard meurtrier. Il essaya de leur présenter un sourire assuré mais ne put s’empêcher de déglutir bruyamment devant l’air qu’affichaient certaines de magiciennes qui comptaient parmi les personnes que Natsu trouvaient les plus terrifiantes au monde.

« Et je cognerai Natsu quand il ne sera plus utile, termina Erza. »

Natsu rapprocha Gray de lui, comme pour s’en servir de bouclier. Erza leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers les deux mages. Gray avait fini par perdre conscience. Elle passa une main maternelle sur son front et la retira presque aussitôt comme si elle s’était brûlée.

« Il est gelé !

_ C’est un mage de glace ! Il est toujours froid, répliqua Natsu qui se prit une claque sur la tête de la part d’Erza.

_ Pas à ce point-là ! Il faut le réchauffer !

_ A vos ordres, Capitaine ! »

Et Natsu s’enflamma.

« Eh ! s’horrifia Lucie. Le cramer n’arrangera rien… »

Mais elle se tut brutalement en constatant que le mage inconscient ne semblait nullement gêné par les flammes qui l’entouraient. Gajeel et Wendy échangèrent un regard. Le chasseur de dragon de métal leva les yeux au ciel. Ça devenait vraiment ridicule ; et après ça les deux crétins déclaraient n’être que des rivaux…

L’air était glacial aussi tous se rapprochèrent du brasier humain pour se réchauffer, s’installant sur le sol gelé qu’ils avaient recouvert de vêtements, seuls objets dont ils disposaient qui n’étaient pas recouverts de glace.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Lucie. On attend le dégel ? Tu ne peux rien faire Natsu ?

_ Nop. Il me faudrait des jours pour dégeler ne serait-ce qu’un morceau du bateau. »

Le chasseur de dragon de feu n’avait pas l’air particulièrement touché par son incapacité.

« Et toi Léon ? Tu es un mage de glace, tu dois bien pouvoir dégeler tout ça, non ? »

Le mage de glace se renfrogna, refusant de répondre sous les sourires moqueurs de Natsu et d’Erza.

« Et donc ? On est coincé ici jusqu’à quand ? Pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissante de ne pas avoir fini noyée mais si c’est pour mourir de froid…

_ Personne ne va mourir de froid ! Il faut bien que Natsu ait une utilité, répliqua Erza. »

Natsu lui tira la langue quand elle lui tourna le dos et fit l’innocent quand elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« On attend que Princesse se réveille…

_ Et on espère qu’il arrivera à dégeler au moins une partie du paysage, continua Erza.

_ Parce qu’il pourrait ne pas en être capable ?! s’horrifia Lucie et elle n’était pas la seule.

_ La dernière fois ça a pris un peu de temps… En même temps, Gray devait avoir onze ou douze ans alors rien n’est perdu…

_ La dernière fois ? »

S’ils étaient coincés pour un temps indéterminé, autant qu’ils le passent agréablement et Erza semblait avoir une histoire à raconter. La jeune femme ne se fit guère prier.

« Il y a des années, le maire de Magnolia est venu à la guilde pour se plaindre que la rivière était gelée. On était en juin.

_ Il savait que ça venait de la guilde ?

_ Oh, à l’époque, à chaque fois qu’un truc bizarre se passait à Magnolia, ils envoyaient quelqu’un se plaindre à la guilde, répondit Cana. C’est vrai qu’on était généralement responsables…

_ Le maire a ajouté qu’il avait reçu des informations des maires des autres villes en amont et en aval de Magnolia qui avaient tous vu aussi la rivière gelée. En fait, la rivière était gelée de sa source jusqu’à l’embouchure. Avec le Maître, on s’est rendu à la rivière pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. On l’a longée jusqu’à tomber sur Gray et Natsu qui s’agitaient en tous sens pour essayer de faire disparaître la glace… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes hommes mais Gray étant toujours inconscient, Natsu se trouva seul à devoir faire face aux regards inquisiteurs de leurs amis. Le mage leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d’ourler ses lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? »

Erza sourit à son public avant de poursuivre.

« Après des menaces et quelques claques, on a fini par avoir le fin mot de l’histoire. Apparemment Gray et Natsu se battaient quand Natsu est tombé à l’eau. A l’époque, Natsu ne savait pas nager – quoi que ce n’est pas beaucoup mieux maintenant…

_ Hé !

_ Et en le voyant couler comme une pierre, Gray a paniqué et n’a trouvé comme moyen pour l’empêcher de se noyer que de geler l’eau autour de lui. L’idée n’était pas forcément mauvaise mais il a dû vraiment paniquer car au lieu de ne geler que quelques mètres carrés, il a gelé la totalité de la rivière ! »

Les regards étaient écarquillés.

« Et une fois que Natsu était parvenu à s’extirper de la rivière, les deux s’étaient trouvés incapables de ramener la rivière à son état initial ! Il a fallu trois jours pour que la rivière dégèle et aucun des mages à qui le Maître avait fait appel, que ce soit des mages de feu ou de glace, n’était parvenu à dégeler la glace ! »

Le ton d’Erza était faussement grondeur, la fierté faisant briller ses yeux.

« Les habitants de Magnolia et des autres villes devaient être furieux…

_ Ils ont pu faire du patin au mois de juin, pas de quoi se plaindre, répliqua Natsu d’un air blasé.

_ Après cet épisode, le Maître a interdit à Gray et Natsu de sortir de la guilde sans supervision mais comme Natsu a pratiquement incendié la guilde il a laissé tomber après les avoir menacés de les abandonner dans la montagne… La société protectrice des espaces montagneux de la région a menacé le Maître d’un procès s’il faisait cela… On s’amusait bien à l’époque… »

Une bonne partie des mages présents hésitaient entre incrédulité et fascination horrifiée. Les autres, qui étaient ceux qui avaient vécu cette période, affichaient un air blasé et un sourire amusé. Après tout, Fairy Tail était connue comme la guilde la plus destructrice et la plus déjantée du pays.

[1] _Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir quelles insultes en français se lancent Gray et Natsu et donc s’il y a quelque chose de ce genre mais Ice Princess est une insulte que je retrouve souvent dans les fanfics anglaises que je lis alors j’utilise la traduction littérale et tant pis si ce n’est pas dans l’anime._


End file.
